1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal for selecting at least one item of information from among items of information included in a display unit and a method of controlling the mobile terminal.
2. Background of the Invention
A terminal is broadly categorized by mobility into a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal. The mobile terminal is further categorized by portability into a handheld terminal and a vehicle-mounted terminal.
In addition, the mobile terminal outputs various types of information, for example, text, an image, and a moving image. At least one item of information that is output in this manner is selected by a user request and is utilized in various ways in the mobile terminal.